It takes two
by kawaii-kay17
Summary: Ryou thinks he's too quiet, Bakura thinks he's too active. But what happens when the two switch places? Will it be disaster? RR please. Btw, I will use your flames to barbecue chicken! :P


Kayami: Hi, this is my second fic, my first one got removed. Blah, this is a cool fic really it is! It's about Ryou and Bakura switch places... It's really funny!  
  
It takes two ------------  
  
Ryou's pov ----------  
  
Why is it, whatever I do, I'm ignored. Am I too quiet? Oh well. Why can't I be more loud and active like Bakura?  
  
"Ryou! Hello? Earth to Ryou?" Yuugi waved a hand in front of my face.  
  
"Wha..? Yea I'm here," I said putting my head on the table.  
  
It was A perfectly normal day at school.  
  
"Ryou. you're drifting off..." Said Anzu fluttering her arms.  
  
They all burst out laughing. Anzu waved her hand again.  
  
"Whatever," I said pushing her hand away.  
  
The bell rang.  
  
"Well that was a perfect waste of a day," said Jou.  
  
"Yea... Gotta go. Later people," I said running off.  
  
I ran up to my appartment and I put my key in the door.  
I walked through the door.  
  
"Oh my god," I looked at the house. It was a mess.  
  
I saw Bakura jumping up and down on the couch.  
  
"Oh my god!  
Bakura!" I said pulling him down.  
  
"Hey!" He said.  
  
"Oh my god you idiot!" I said hitting him.  
  
"Hey, hey hey! Calm down!" he said pushing me.  
  
"You baka. Help me tidy this up!" I said picking up the candy wrappers.  
  
"Blah blah blah!" He said, throwing candy wrappers in every direction.  
  
"Will you stop it now!" I yelled. Bakura put the wrappers in the trash can. The phone rang.  
  
"I'll get it," I said.  
  
"No, I'll get it. You have to tidy up don't you?" He said answering the phone.  
  
"Hello?" He said.  
  
"Hi... It's Anzu. Is Ryou there please?" She asked.  
  
"No, he's tiding up," Said Bakura and he hung up.  
  
"You idiot! What did you do that for?" I yelled grabbing him.  
  
He pushed me off and I fell on the tv romote.  
  
The tv switched on.  
  
"Cool! How did that happen?" I asked.  
  
"Maybe it's your big butt on the remote!" yelled Bakura.  
  
"We can't be watching tv now!" I said switching it off.  
  
"How come?" He asked.  
  
"Two words. Science and project!" I said slowly grabbing the remote from Bakura's hands.  
  
"Oh yah,"  
said Bakura.  
  
"Yea 'yah'," I said in confuzzlement. "I'm going upstairs to study,"  
  
Okay, leaving Bakura by himself on the ground floor was the dumbest thing I had ever done.  
  
Bakura's pov  
  
Why doesn't anyone appreciate my activness? Do they want me to be a lazy asshole like Ryou?  
  
Yea okay. I was hyper! Don't go on about it! Ryou went up to study and I had a party!  
I turned on he music on top volume.  
  
"Cool. I like this song! Na-na-na-na-na-na" I danced around he living room. Ryou came down.  
  
"OKAY! MONDO ANNOYING WITH THE MUSIC!!!"  
  
He yelled turning it off.  
  
I turned it back on.  
  
He turned it back off.  
  
I turned it back on.  
  
He turned it back off.  
  
I turned it back on.  
  
I laughed.  
  
I got yelled at.  
  
"I am trying to study!!!" Said Ryou.  
  
I threw a cushion at him. He threw it back.  
  
I tripped over some candy wrappers and sat on the romote again.  
  
"Ouch... Pointy," I said stupidly.  
  
The tv came on an interveiw channel.  
  
"Blah. I might as well take a break huh?" said Ryou, parking his butt on the floor.  
  
"Yep," I said, mouth full of popcorn.  
  
"So... Who's being interveiwed today huh?" He asked looking at me.  
  
To be honest, throwing that cushion was the biggest mistake I had ever made. 'Cause if I hadn't thrown it, Ryou wouldn't of thrown it back, and if he hadn't of thrown it back at me, I wouldn't of lost my balance, and if I hadn't lost my balance, I would of tripped and landed on the remote to turn the tv on to see.

Kayami: Huh, got ya guessing huh? If ya wanna see more, review. I aint doing no more until I get 50 reviews. Big number huh? Well... I want it. Meheheheh...  
  
Yue: And what she wants, she gets  
  
Kayami: Yah, people meet Yue... My Yami


End file.
